


Make It Better

by firefly124



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s not overly fond of most primitive first aid approaches, but there’s one that could grow on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



~*~

“Ow, Doctor!” Jack glared at him. “You know, there are less primitive ways to sterilize a wound, not to mention less painful.”

“That’s true, there are,” the Doctor said as he poured more alcohol (or whatever it was) on the gauze. “Even have some of ‘em on board.”

“Well, why don’t we just use them, then?” Rose asked. She couldn’t see the point in making Jack hurt even more.

“I’m just thinking that maybe, if it’s not quite such an easy fix, our Jack won’t be so ready to throw himself into collapsing buildings.” The Doctor wiped the wound one last time before picking up the skin-regenerator. Two passes, and there was no sign of where it had been scraped away from his arm.

“It didn’t collapse!”

“Not all of it, no, but it could have.”

Rose took a step closer and pressed her lips to the newly healed skin.

“Now, that definitely feels better,” Jack said with a grin. “Could do with a little more though.”

“Shut up.” Rose swatted at him, carefully aiming well away from where he’d been injured.

“You’re buying us both drinks first,” the Doctor said, though not before landing a kiss of his own, this one on Jack’s forehead. “I know just the place, too.”

Rose traded a look with Jack and laughed. “I’ll just bet you do.”

“No peasant uprisings or interplanetary incidents, right?” Jack added.

“Oh, and here I was going to let you help steer.” The Doctor tsked at Jack before turning to head back to the console room.

“We might actually get where we were going if you did,” Jack muttered.

“I heard that!”


End file.
